Brothers and Kidnapping
by pirara96
Summary: Tyson's older brother is being over protective and this makes Tyson angry, and he runs out of the house. But what happens to Tyson when he's all alone outside and it's getting dark... Will Kai be able to save Tyson and will Tyson ever forgive his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Pirara: Hey! This is my first ever FanFic. Story post and I'm extremely excited to post it and get feedback. But first I have to do all the disclaimers and warnings, sigh. So here we go…

I do NOT own BeyBlade. (I wish I did though) All I own is the plot for this story, which isn't much.

The pairings are mainly Tyka (Tyson x Kai) and a mentioning of Mare (Max x Rei). This is yaoi, a.k.a. boy x boy. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~Normal POV~**

Tyson leaned back and gently placed his head on Kai's shoulder, snuggling into his dual haired lover. Kai tilted his head to rest it on Tyson's and wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist possessively.

Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei, Kenny and Hilary were all sitting in Tyson's living room watching an action movie, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. They had been training all day and were now exceptionally drained of all energy, so Tyson had put a movie on.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kai... can we stop yet?" Tyson whined, tiered from training. _

"_NO!" Kai retorted "not until you play as well as you did at the beginning of training. This is going to teach you endurance. NOW GET BACK TO IT!"_

"_Argh…" Tyson responded, launching Dragoon back into the beydish. Across from him Max did the same with Draciel. The both of them were swaying, and there stomachs were rumbling. They had had to skip lunch to do there training, and Tyson and Max loved to eat, of course Tyson loved food even more than Max._

_Beside them Kai and Rei were doing the same thing. Rei looked like he was about to faint any minute yet Kai looked the same as always, emotionless._

_7 minutes later…_

"_Argh! I'm done! See ya!" Tyson roared. He had had it. He was tired, hungry and sore. He stomped of into the house._

_Max and Rei agreed and followed Tyson back into the house tripping over there own feet. Kai sighed and decided to follow the others. _

_Inside Hilary and Kenny were lying on the couch talking and laughing. They both looked up as they saw Tyson, max, Rei and Kai enter the room and fall to the floor, well except for Kai. Tyson stretched his arm as far as it would go and grabbed a movie. He then…_

_**FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED**_

All of a sudden the front door swung open and smashed into the wall causing the whole house to shake and distracting Tyson from his flashback. All the Blade Breakers' turned there heads and starred at the entrance to the living room, of course none of them actually got up.

"I'm home!" yelled Hiro, Tyson's older brother.

"Hey Bro!"Tyson yelled back.

Hiro appeared at the living room door way and was about to ask them what they were doing when he noticed that Tyson was sitting in Kai's lap and that Kai had his arms wrapped around Tyson's waist. Hiro shot Kai a death glare and called out:

"Tyson, come here."

Tyson looked at his older brother confused, but did as he was told. Tyson gently grasped Kai's hands and unattached them and placed the by his sides so that he could stand up. He slowly got up, giving Kai a loving peck on the check, and then strode over to Hiro. As soon as he got within arms distance of Hiro, Hiro grabbed hold of his younger brother's wrist and dragged him off to the kitchen.

**~Kai's POV~**

What the hell was that for!? I'm just calmly sitting here with Tyson and I get a major death glare from his brother. Man, do I ever hate that guy. What, is he jealous that I get to spend so much time with his _precious little brother_ (sarcasm)? Argh, why did a guy like that have to be Tyson's brother.

_Tyson… _sigh, I love that little blue haired angel so much. His silky midnight blue hair, his warm loving brown eyes, lushes cherry red lips, soft tanned skin… God, I could never get him out of my mind. I still can't believe that he's all mine. Wait… what the hell am I thinking about? Here I am day dreaming about Tyson when I just got a ferocious look from Hiro, _bastard_, and Tyson got dragged away by him. I hope Tyson's alright? I wonder what Hiro wanted to talk to him about? … My thoughts were then interrupted by Tyson yelling:

"I HATE YOU!" at the top of his lungs and storming out of the house.

TBC

* * *

Pirara: YAY! I finished the first chapter. I know it's crappy and super short, but I still would like reviews. So review away! Thanks for reading and don't forget to look for the next chapter. It will be posted extremely soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Pirara: 2nd chapter complete! Enjoy! Well, after we go through the disclaimers…

I do NOT own BeyBlade (still wishing though) but I do own this plot, so don't try to still it.

This story contains Yaoi which means boy x boy, don't like, don't read. I don't want to hear any complaints. The pairings are Tyka (Tyson x Kai) and well, actually that's all for this chapter.

Now please enjoy the story as I have finished all the warnings and disclaimers, I think… shrug.

**Chapter Two**

**~Tyson's POV~**

I slammed the door and ran. I ran for as long as I could before collapsing. Once I made it to the park I collapsed. I ran so much that I was no longer angry, well at least not much. But I was still dreadfully upset. My eyes stung and I felt warm tears run down my cold tanned face. My breathing became rigid and I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them and lay there balling my eyes out.

As I lay in the park crying myself dry my mind was flooded with thoughts of hatred towards my brother. I didn't understand how he could be so indifferent. I hate him! My mind screamed with hatred. Then I thought of Kai and how insensitive he had been when they first met. A small smile spread across my face. I wish Kai were here and that he would hug me and whisper to me that it was alright and that he would never leave me. My tears started falling harder and harder mixing with the rain that now pelted my face.

**~Scene Change – Normal POV~**

The Blade Breakers, except Tyson, starred at the living room entrance with wide eyes, shocked beyond belief at what they had just seen. Slowly Hiro entered the living room, plopped down on the couch and sighed. The eyes of the Blade Breakers had followed his every move and were now just starring at him, their eyes unwavering. Hiro looked up and noticed that everyone was starring at him intently.

"What?" Hiro asked grumpily.

"What!?" Max said in complete disbelief. They all looked at Hiro as though he was the stupidest man on earth maybe even in the entire universe.

Max burst, "Tyson just screamed 'I HATE YOU' at you and stormed out of the house and all you can think of t say is WHAT!?! How stupid can you be?" (Pirara: very muahahaha! Kai: you've lost it Pirara: pout)

Hiro starred at Max with shock written all over his face, he was frozen like a statue too. Max stood in front of him panting as though he had just run the Boston Marathon. Every body else looked at Max surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Oh…" Hiro replied, looking at his feet.

After that everyone went silent and it became unusually awkward. . This caused Hiro to break into a nervous sweat as he continued to stare at the floor unsure of what to say, or if he should even say anything. Rei then cleared his throat and nervously said, uncertain if he should or shouldn't "Do you guys think we should go look for Tyson?"

"No, Tyson's strong; he'll come back when he's ready." Kai said coolly and emotionless like he use to before he and Tyson had hooked up. Of course on the inside this was not the case. On the inside he was worried sick.

'_Why had Tyson stormed off like that? Was he ok? Ahh, what if he was lost or if some guy is trying to pick him up at this exact moment to have some fun? NO, not with MY Tyson!'_

"I guess…" Max responded sighing. "But if he's not back in two hours I'm going out to look for him, so don't even try to stop me."

"Agreed." Rei, Kenny and Hilary said. Kai nodded and Hiro just continued to stare at the floor, his thoughts drowning in guilt.

**~Scene Change~**

Tyson sat in the park breathing heavily after finally calming down enough to stop crying. He slowly got to his feet and looked around. The park was deserted and the sun was low in the sky. Tyson sighed and started wobbling out of the park deciding it was time to go home. He still hadn't forgiven his brother, but he really wanted a hug from Kai, and at this moment Kai was more important than his own brother.

He wobbled down the deserted street. All that is left of the sun now was a glow coming from behind the mountain peaks. It's a beautiful sight; unfortunately Tyson is afraid on the dark and it was starting to get to dark for his liking. Tyson hugged himself and shivered and looked around the desolate town. He noticed a dark alley across the street and saw two pairs of eyes glowing in the light of the fading sun. One pair was a luminescent gold and the other was a yellow green.

Tyson instantly stopped and starred with wide eyes. The eyes just starred back at him. Abruptly a hoarse voice asked:

"Are you Tyson Granger?" Tyson shivered, unable to respond.

"Hey! I asked: are you Tyson Granger?" the hoarse voice repeated.

Tyson just continued to stare and slowly nodded his head once, it was barely noticeable. He heard the voice sigh with relief and then two figures walked out of the alley turning into men. The man with golden eyes was fairly tall and awfully muscular, like a professional boxer. He had short walnut brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a deep purple t-shirt, torn up jeans and large black hiking boots. Tyson decided that he was the scariest looking guy alive, especially with the pink scar that ran from the corner of his left eye to the left corner of his mouth.

The other man was about a foot shorter than the first guy and he had green eyes. His hair was around an inch long and it was auburn. He had pale white skin and he wore a long white lab coat with a dull green shirt and black jeans with white and grey running shoes. He looked really weird.

"Aryan we finally found him. Whispered the short one. "What should we do?"

"What do you think? We'll capture him!" the taller one, Aryan whispered back sarcastically. "Geez, you can be such a numbskull Colton."

The two men crept towards Tyson. Tyson just stop there frozen with fear. The next thing he knew the world was spinning and his vision was blurring, then he fainted. The last thing said was:

"MUAHAHAHA!" and it rode the wind, giving Kai a cold tingly feeling that crept up his spin back at Tyson's house.

TBC

Pirara: So… How do you like it so far? Good? Awful???? OK I know it's short, but I'm not good at writing long chapters, so instead there will be like 20 chapters. Please don't get bored though…

P.S.

Sorry about the little blurb I added during the story, but I just had to say it. Hihihi!  Till next time. I'll update real soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Pirara: Sorry, this chapter is really dire. I stayed up all night writing it and my dog kept squeaking and squeaking and squeaking. Ha…ha-ha…ha… (Faints)

Kai: Nut case…

Tyson: I guess well be doing the disclaimers this time.

Pirara: No, no I can do them… sways, falls

Tyson: NO, now go back to bed!

Pirara: mumble, grumble…

Tyson: OK, Pirara does not own BeyBlade and she admits it, against here will, so don't sue her.

Kai: This chapter includes yaoi, aka boy x boy, don't like, don't read. The pairing is Tyka (you should all know what that is by now). Now get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**~Kai's POV~**

A shiver ran up my spin. I could sense that something bad had happened. I turned and starred out the window at the peaceful neighbourhood that was slowly being engulfed by the darkness of night. _Tyson_…I wonder where you are. Are you alright? For some reason I got a feeling that the answer to that question was no, and I grew even more concerned that before. If any one touched let alone hurt Tyson they were dead meat.

"Guys, I think we should go out and look for Tyson now." Hiro said. I could practically hear the worry and guilt in his voice.

"Why do you suddenly think that we should go look for Tyson? Not saying that we shouldn't…" Rei asked tentatively and Max, Kenny, Hilary and I all looked at Hiro, restlessly waiting for a response.

"Because it's dark out." He said. Did he expect us to understand that? We all looked at him confused.

"Wait… don't tell me Tyson never told you guys?" Hiro said stunned.

What does he mean? What did Tyson forget to tell us? I'm his lover and his closest friend and there's something he hasn't told me? He promised there would be no secrets between us. My blood started to boil.

"Tyson never told them…" Hiro whispered to himself.

"This is driving me crazy! What did Tyson never tell us?!" Max yelled exasperated.

"Tyson is afraid of the dark. He has been ever since he was six." Hiro finally spilled.

"HUH?" Max said.

"Afraid of the dark…?" Rei whispered.

"Really? Kenny and Hilary said in unison.

"He's what?" was all I could manage.

"Hmm…" Rei thought. This caught me attention and I turned to look at Rei who was standing right beside me. He was deep in thought. Abruptly he asked: "why has Tyson been afraid of the dark since he was six? What happened to him when he was six?"

"Well you all know that Tyson lives with his grandpa because our father his always away at archaeological digs and I, well when I'm not working I live here too. Have you guys ever see our mother or heard about her?" Hiro asked.

Tyson's mother? What did she have to do with his fear of darkness? But now that I think about, I really never have seen or heard of Tyson's mother.

"Well, the weekend after Tyson's sixth birthday I and our father left for Peru for an archaeological dig. The third night that we were gone our mother was killed…"

_**FLASHBACK - Normal POV **_

_Tyson and his mom were walking home after going out for dinner at Sharky's. The street was crowded even though the glow of the sun was practically gone. Instead the street was lit up by the light that seeped threw the curtains in restaurants that aligned the street and by the red and white light that was emitted by passing cars. But Tyson and his mother had to leave the street full of light and laughter to walk down a dark and eerie alley that leads to the road that there house was on. There were no people out, only dogs in backyards barking at the passing strangers, aka Tyson and his mom, and alley cats scavenging for food in garbage bins. There was absolutely no lights on anywhere and Tyson's mom always hated walking down this particular 'road' because of that. But also because there were some many reports of deaths, shootings and kidnappings that took place in this small neighbourhood. _

_They only had a mile left to walk along the alley, when the glow of the sun completely disappeared and the two of them were plunged into a sea of darkness._

"_Mommy… mommy…?"Tyson called out, his arms outstretched trying to find his mother's hand. But he was replied with a deadly silence._

"_Mommy? Mommy?!" Tyson continued to cry out. Tears started to form in the corner of his round child eyes and they silently ran down his face and landing on the ground with a quiet 'plop'._

_A high pitched scream rang out and there was a thud and clang and a hoarse voice shouted "Grab the boy!" and Tyson could sense someone inching towards him._

"_Tyson… run…" Tyson heard his mother whisper. There was another scream that could be heard for miles and then Tyson was showered in a warm liquid. Tyson stood there frozen, until someone 'hugged' him from behind and lifted him of the ground. Tyson wriggled and kicked, trying as hard as he could to get out of the man's grasp when at last Tyson's heel made contact with the man's shin. The man dropped Tyson while screaming in pain and holding his leg._

_Tyson picked himself of the ground and ran as fast as light out of the alley ad back onto the overly populated street. He ran over to one of the young ladies that was walking around and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She looked down and her eyes widened. She quickly called 991. The next thing Tyson knew there were loud sirens and blinding, flashing lights and people were racing past him in every direction and they were shouting for stretchers and more help. Then his vision went blurry and he started to sway, then everything was bitch black._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"…and that's all that Tyson told me. Ever since then he can't handle dark places. The first month after the accident Tyson slept with me and if I ever left the room during the night I would come back and find Tyson rolled up in a ball on the bed, his eyes darting left and right, silent tears running down his face and sometimes he'd even be whimpering. It hurt my heart to see him like that." Hiro finished. Everyone was starring at Hiro, they looked shocked, and Hilary even had tears running down her face. None of them had expected Tyson to have something so dire to have happened in his past. He was always smiling and laughing.

Kai looked around at the others then said "We should probably go now. It sounds like we might find Tyson huddled up in a ball rolling around on a street somewhere." The other's nodded and everyone headed out the door, grabbing coats and pulling on shoes on the way.

_10 minutes later…_

After searching every nook and cranny of Tyson's neighbourhood everybody huddled in front of Tyson's house.

"We should split up." Stated Rei.

"Agreed" Max, Hilary, Kenny and Hiro replied. Kai just nodded his head like usual.

"OK, Max and I'll go south, Kenny and Hilary go east and Kai and Hiro go west." Rei said. There was a chorus of oks, sures and fines and of course another nod from Kai. They had just started to head off in there separate directions when it donned on Hiro.

"Hey! Why do I get stuck with Mr. Sourpuss?" he asked.

"Because I said so and because nobody else wants to pair up with either of you. Now stop blabbering and go look for Tyson." And with this Rei and the others carried on with their quest for Tyson.

**~Scene Change - Tyson's POV~**

I shook my head trying to focus my eyes. It took a few minutes but they eventually focused. I looked around and saw nothing but a sea of darkness. I tensed, remembering the month after my sixth birthday. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I could hear my mothers last words and then her terrified scream rang threw my ears and my tears started to fall even harder. I forgot about where I was, even though I didn't know where I was and curled up into a ball and bawled my eyes out like I used to. This lasted for a long time. The reason I opened my eyes when I did was because the door to the room I was in opened and light lit up the room, blinding me in the process. I blinked, trying to get used to being able to see something besides darkness. I looked around finally being able to figure out were I was. There wasn't really anything around me. There were four navy blue walls; one had a black door with a bronze knob and giant lock. Besides that there was a small bed in one of the corners with yellow sheets with green patches, or maybe that was mould, yuck. On the walls there were scratches that looked like someone had tried to scrap their way out by using their nails, and some graffiti. The graffiti said 'Help Me!', 'The Devil', and a cluster of lines that kept track of the days that they had been left here. This was definitely not a happy place. I shivered thinking about what might have happened to the people who had been here before me.

I turned my head back to the door and noticed a figure standing there. The figure moved and walked up to me and bent down butting his face right in mine and breathed out. His breath strongly smelled of smoke and I started to cough. Once I stopped coughing the man forcibly grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the dirty chamber. He dragged me down a poorly lit hall. Photos all along the walls. Some of young people, some of old ones, and every so often there was a picture of a beautiful day, with people out on a picnic, laughing and smiling. The pictured made me smile. It reminded me of the old days when my mom and dad, Hiro and I used to go to the town park and have picnics with ham and cheese sandwiches, egg salad, chocolate chip muffins, and lemonade, and we'd spend the whole day there flying kites, laughing, talking, and playing on the playground. It's been 9 years since then and he still remembered those days as if they had happened just last week.

Suddenly the man flung me to the floor and I hit it with a loud crack as my right arm broke. I screamed out in excruciating pain and held onto my arm rolling onto my back, and my tears started to flow. The man grunted, and turned around and bowed to a man who was sitting on the other end of the room, his chin in his hand as he sighed in boredom. He made a hand gesture and the man behind me left the room. As I studied the bored man, I got this feeling that I knew him somehow. I extended my neck trying to get a better look. It then hit me, it was Aryan! So he was the leader of this little fiasco. But why had the boss personally come out of his way to capture me? Was it really that important that I was captured? I sighed totally confused.

The man stood up and strode over towards me. His shoes clinking against the tile floors every time his heel hit the floor. He stopped beside me and, just as the other man had done bent down to my level, which at the time was very low seeing that I was lying on the floor. He then breathed in my face, but I heard him mumble "So this is the great Tyson Granger…" as he did. I looked up at him confused. Duh, of course it was me. You asked me that question when we first met. Then again you didn't get a real good look at me then.

He grabbed my arm that was not broken and lifted me off the floor and dropped me on my feet. I looked at him still confused. Why had he put me on my feet?

"What do you want with me?" I asked, eyeing Aryan.

"What do **I **want?" Aryan laughed maliciously and then continued on with his answer. "I want your bit beast, the legendary Dragoon, and I want you dead."

"Why?" I asked not positive I wanted to know the answer.

"Because he is the most powerful bit beast, but I can't control it unless the current master is dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"How many times must I say this boy? Your bit beast Dragoon is the most powerful bit beast in the world and I am going to control it. But a bit beast can only have one master at a time; there fore you must be eliminated."

"B-but, Dragoon would never betray me and definitely wouldn't work for you."

"Oh yes he will. He has no choice." And with that Aryan let out an unpleasant laugh and snapped his fingers. Two strong men in black walked into the room. "Put him in the 7th chamber." "Yes sir" the men responded and grabbed my arms harshly, causing me scream in agony as they pulled my by my broken arm back down the long, poorly lit corridor.

**~Scene Change – Normal POV~**

Rei and Max were running down a lengthy road calling out Tyson's name as loud as they could. Their voices had become had become guttural from all the shouting. They had been searching for nearly two hours and they still hadn't seen any signs that Tyson had come this way. They were both convinced that Tyson had gone in a different direction. But none of the others had called them yet so they continued on with their search.

**~Scene Change~ **(OOC)

Hilary sighed. She was tiered, hungry, her feet hurt and it was so dark that she couldn't even see her own feet.

"Kenny!" she hollered and the short nerdy looking boy turned around to look at her, well if he could see her.

"Yes Hilary? What is it now?" he retorted. Hilary had been complaining for a while now and it wasn't like her at all. Not to mention the fact that it was annoying Kenny so much that he wanted to hit her and yell at her to shut up.

"Can we go back?"

"No we haven't been out her that long, we haven't found Tyson and to tell you the truth you're starting to act like him."

"Can we at least phone someone?"

"Fine, I'll phone Kai." And with that Kenny pulled his cell phone out of the back pocket of his pants, dialled in Kai's number and phoned him.

**~Scene Change~**

Hiro and Kai were in the town park. They both Knew that this is were Tyson would come if he wanted to escape from his problems, Unfortunately they hadn't had any luck yet. There was no evidence here that Tyson had ever come this way. Kai and Hiro were starting to give up hope, but they knew that if they gave up they would never find tyson.

Hiro sighed. Kai looked over at him and glared. It was all Hiro's fualt that Tyson had run away. Of course at the same time Hiro was thinking that this whole mess was Kai's fualt and that maybe, just maybe, he might of helped too.

All of a sudden Kai's cellphone started to play Universal Mind Control by Common. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his blue BlackBerry and looked at call display. It wa kenny. Kai got his hopes up thinking that they had found Tyson. He was about to find out that he was wrong. he quickly flipped his phone open and said "Hello?"

_"Hey Kai. You haven't found Tyson have you?"_

"Of course not! I would have phoned you if I had!"

_"Ya, I know, but Hilary wouldn't leave me alone until I phoned someone to make sure they hadn't found Tyson and had just forgotten to phone_ _us."_ Kai could hear Kenny sigh into his phone.

"Well we haven't foun..." Kai trailed off, his eyes widdened and he started to walk towards the road that was beside the park.

_"Kai?"_ Kenny asked.

Kai leaned down and picked up a dirty red and blue baseball cap.

"Tyson's hat..." He whispered.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Pirara: CLIFFHANGER!!

Sorry this chapter took so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~Normal POV~**

"Kai? What did you say?" Kenny asked puzzled. He waited for an answer for a minute or so and only received silence. He decided to talk into the phone again. "Hello?"

He heard a rustling noise coming from the phone and Kai whispered "Tyson's hat…" in a monotone voice.

"Huh? Did you find Tyson?"

"No, just his hat…" This time Kenny could hear the emotion in his captain's voice and instantly knew that the man was trying not to start crying.

"Well OK, see ya later. Don't forget to phone if anything happens. Bye."

"Ya, bye"  
Kenny heard a click as Kai hung up. He closed his phone too and put it back in his pocket and turned around only to find Hilary's face a centimetre away from his own with an anxious look on it, causing Kenny to nearly scream.

"So…?" She enquired.

"As I tolled you they haven't found him yet. But during our conversation Kai found Tyson's hat. So that means he's still out there. So get back to work."

"Why? If they found his hat doesn't that mean he went in there direction not ours?"

"Well yes, but that doesn't matter. Keep looking." And with that Kenny set off with a tiered and grumpy Hilary trudging after him.

**~Scene Change~**

Kai tucked his cell phone into his back pocket. He held Tyson's hat in his right hand. He couldn't hold it in anymore and a lone tear escaped from his eye. After that they wouldn't stop and tears streamed down his face and he fell to his knees. A small puddle had formed in front of him from his tears. He felt weak and was glade that no one was here to see him.

As if on cue Hiro walked out of the park and crossed the road to wards Kai. He had noticed that the man had fallen to his knees and wanted to make sure that he was ok. Just because he didn't like Kai doesn't mean he can turn a blind eye to someone who might be injured or sick. He stopped beside Kai and bent down and placed a reassuring hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai was startled and turned to see who it was. Hiro's eyes widened in shock as soon as he saw the tears streaming down the usually emotionless man's face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered gently.

Hiro stared at Kai's right hand when he noticed that something was in it. Kai noticed and he held the object up. Hiro's widened in shock when he realised what it was and not only that but that there was blood on it. He too nearly broke down but resisted it. Instead he stood up dusted off his pants and watched as Kai also stood up wiped is eyes dry and then pated his pants so that the dust would fall off.

"What now?" Kai posed.

"Well... At least no we know that something else happened to him. He would never intentionally leave his hat behind." Hiro countered.

"Hm"

"For now we can follow that trail of blood," he pointed at a trail of blood. "And see if it leads to Tyson."

"hn"

Hiro took out the small yellow flashlight from his pocket. He turned it on and pointed it at the dried blood that was splatter on the road. He moved his flashlight to see which direction it went and noticed that it headed towards a dark alley across the street from them. He gulped and then headed off down the alley with Kai hot on his trail.

The Alley wasn't very pleasant. There were no lights and half the time you could swear that there was someone following you that was hiding in the shadows just ready to attack you. There were alley cats and filthy rats lurking in every corner. Kai swore that he saw a corpse in there too.

They both sighed in relief when they reached the end of the alley. There was a fork in the road. One turned down a dirt road that had cobwebs on the fence that aligned the road and at the end there seemed to be a creepy old mansion that looked rundown and abandon. The other way there was a newly paved road that led to a town. The buildings were brightly coloured and the streets were crowded by laughing and smiling villagers. Unluckily for our heroes the blood was on the dirt road that led to the spooky mansion.

Hiro gulped and they both turned to the left and started down the dirt road, coughing every time they put there foot down and clouds of dirt formed. After what seemed like an eternity they reached the rotten stairs that lead up to the front porch. They cautiously walked up to the front door and opened it with a loud creak. Standing on the other side was Brooklyn and Mystel. This was going to be interesting.

**~Scene Change - 2 hours ago~**

Tyson sat a large bed in an old dirty room. There was dust on every thing and it was causing Tyson to sneeze none stop. He couldn't believe that Coltin had shoved him in here; well actually he wasn't but oh well. But Coltin hadn't gotten him in here with out a fight. Plus he had stolen Dragoon from him. Tyson had been very upset and still is and had unleashed his anger on Coltin. Let's just say he'll be needing stitches and he won't be moving around for a while.

The door opened and Aryan walked in closing and locking the door behind him. He had a smirk plastered on his face and Tyson didn't like it. Aryan started to walk towards Tyson. Tyson instantly became afraid and started to scoot to the edge of the bed. As soon as he moved he became dizzy, his vision blurred and there was a shooting pain in the back of his head causing him to fall against the bed. When his back hit the bed chains and cuffs came out of nowhere attaching themselves to his wrists and ankles attaching him to the bed. Tyson was over come with fear and began pulling and the chains and trying to break free from there grasp, but the movements only made the pain on the back of his head and in his broken arm greater.

Aryans smirk grew eviler as he became aware of the Tyson struggling to get away and the fear that clouded his eyes. He sat down on the edge gazed at Tyson. Slowly he reached out his hand stroking Tyson's cheek. Tyson glared daggers at Aryan's hand while trying to bite it.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" Tyson growled.

"Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. I only wish to make your last moments alive pleasurable." Aryan said 'Oh so innocently'.

"Ha. Like anything you do could be pleasurable."

Aryan glared at Tyson and then slapped him across the face. Tyson let out a scream of pain and his eyes became watery.

"I won't tolerate any back sass." With that said he pulled a scarf out of his pocket and tied it over Tyson's mouth.

Aryan started to undo Tyson's red jacket. Remembering that he wouldn't be able to remove it do to the chains he grasped his red shirt and the yellow jacket tightly, ripping them both off.

Tyson starred as Aryan's hand softly dragged it across his chest and over his stomach, sending a shiver down his spine.

"You know Tyson," Aryan whispered into Tyson's ear, his voice husky. "You're really cute."

With that said Tyson began to squirm again. You could hear cracking as his arm broke in several other places. The chains dug into his fine skin and his ankles and wrists bled. Tears furiously ran down his face, his eyes clouded with fear.

After a few minutes Tyson was drained of all strength and fell against the bed. Aryan smirked at him and pulled a switch blade from his coat pocket. The tip of the blade pressed against the spot above Tyson's heart. The blade easily pierced his skin easily and blood began to trickle from the cut. Aryan dragged the blade across Tyson's chest until he reached his belly button, leaving a large red streak of blood across his stomach and chest. As Tyson wailed in pain, losing blood fast, Aryan cackled evilly and licked the blood of the blade.

Aryan stabbed the blade into the bed beside Tyson's head and moved his hands to the buckle on Tyson's pants, also ripping those off.

"This is going to be fun." He purred into Tyson's ear. Tyson's eyes enlarged, they were completely masked by fear and pain.

**~Scene Change – Present time~**

A low growl escaped Kai's tense lips. Two of the bladders he hated the most, in the same room.

Mystel and Brooklyn both had their blades and launchers in hand. A beydish set in front of each. Kai and Hiro got the hint.

Kai walked up to the one in front of Brooklyn, his death glare on full force.

"IF YOU TOUCHED, LET ALONE HURT TYSON YOU'RE DEAD BROOKLYN!" Kai shouted his anger ablaze.

"You know me better than that." Brooklyn spoke offended. "Let's blade." He said becoming serious once again.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Hiro walked up to the beydish in front of Mystel. He also had a glare plastered on his face and agreed with Kai 100%.

"Let's do this." Hiro snarled.

"Fine by me" Mystel answered coolly.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" The four bladders yelled in unison.

"GO DRANZER" Kai hollered.

"GO GET 'EM ZEUS" Brooklyn cried.

"GO METAL DRIGER" screamed Hiro.

"POSEIDON ATTACK" Mystel screeched.

The blades crashed and bashed. No one was letting up. There were flames, darkness, water and metal flying in every direction. The bladders were all panting. It was intense and Hiro and Kai knew that if they lost they had no hope of ever seeing Tyson again, good thing they're winning.

Kai and Hiro gave the finishing blows at the same time, sending Poseidon and Zeus flying out of the beydish. Hiro 'hmphed' triumphantly as Brooklyn and Mystel fell to the ground unconscious.

The ground began to shake and there was a loud creek as the door across from them flew open. They strode into a poorly lit hallway. There was complete silence as they walked, not even the sound of their shoes hitting the floor. When they reached the end they stood in front of a door. Hiro pushed it open and walked in.

Once they were both in Kai noticed a man sitting across from them. Kai marched over to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and began to yell at him.

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know who you're talking about." The man replied calmly.

"Yeah right! Where's Tyson?!"

"Tyson? Ahh… Young man, midnight blue hair, mahogany eyes?"

"DUH!"

"Yes, he's in chamber 7."

"Chamber 7?" Hiro finally spoke.

"Mhm, The 7th bedroom"

"Where's that?"

"Third story. Oh and if you are wishing to see him alive you may be out of luck."

After hearing that Kai dashed out of the and up to the third level, Hiro hot on his trail.

As he ran down the hallway he whispered to himself.

"… 4… 5…6… 7…"

He stopped at the 7th door and Hiro slammed into him. Kai turned his head like a whip and glared at Hiro. Hiro gave an apologetic look before turning back to the door.

Kai reached out and grasped the door knob. He slowly turned it and opened the door. He peeked in before flinging it open and running in.

"TYSON" He yelled.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Pirara: CLIFFHANGER!!

Tyson: Am I dead?

Pirara: Authors secret.

Tyson: But Piraraaaaaa… *puppy eyes*

Pirara: Nope

Kai: You better not have killed my Ty or you're next. *hugs Tyson protectively* There, there Love, she wouldn't dare kill you. *glares at Pirara*

Pirara: *gulps* um… well, please review! See ya! *runs away*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~Normal POV~**

Upon opening the door Kai was met with a truly awful scene.

The door led to a large bedroom. In the room was a desk, coffee table with chairs and a king sized bed in the middle. There were clothes strewn across the floor accompanied by blood. Blood dripped of the bed sheets. The bed was soaked in blood and was all messed up. A large switch blade was stuck in the head o the bed. On the bed was Kai's lover. Tyson was completely naked. He was chained to the bed by his wrists and ankles that were bleeding after being torn open by the chains. The young bladder was covered in blood from head to toe and had deep gashes and purple welts on every inch of his body. His warm brown eyes were closed and there were traces of tears on his cheeks.

"TYSON" Kai screamed, running towards his one true love.

He gently picked Ty up and cradled him in his arms. He brushed a lock of beautiful midnight hair out of the sleeping face.

_Wait, sleeping? Is he actually sleeping?_ pondered Kai. He softly placed his hand on Ty's chest. The small chest was still. There was no rise and fall of breathing, Kai started to panic even more.

"TYSON" It was now Hiro's turn to yell.

Hiro was beside Ty and Kai in a heart beat. He had gathered up all o Ty's torn clothes. He went to dress the boy, but he couldn't because of the chains.

"What do we do about the chains?" He questioned.

"…" Kai didn't know. They didn't have any tools to cut or melt the chains except for the switch blade. But that would take forever. _Wait… that's it!_ He exclaimed to himself.

"We can use our beyblades."

"Great! Wait… how?"

"If I use Dranzer I can melt the chains and you can use Metal Driger to cut it."

"Ok. You get to work. I'm gonna phone an ambulance first. Ty needs to be checked, is he still breathing?"

Kai looked up at Hiro and a tear slid down his cheek. He shook his head sadly. Hiro's eyes widened and the next thing you knew he was done talking to an operator about an ambulance.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes tops."

Kai nodded and they both pulled out their blades and launchers.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP" Both blades shot out of the launchers and landed on separate chains. Dranzer lit on fire and the chain beneath it melted. It moved on to the other chain and started to melt it.

The other blade was cutting threw the chain like a piece of cake and was soon on its second chain.

After all four chains were cut they quickly dressed Ty and Kai picked up his small lover and they ran outside.

When they arrived they could see an ambulance and cop car racing down the dirt road.

Kai remembered something and placed Tyson in his older brother's arms. Hiro gave Kai a quizzical look before Kai ran off, back inside the building.

The ambulance pulled up in front of the two and a stretcher was quickly pulled out of the ambulance and Ty was placed upon it. The paramedics then wheeled it back to the ambulance. Hiro jumped in the ambulance after his brother and paramedics. He stuck his head out and looked out at the darkness. Something in the light from the head lights of the ambulance and Kai appeared out of the darkness. Kai ran up to police car and told them something. The police men ran off inside the building while Kai ran over to the ambulance and hopped in beside Hiro.

* * *

Tyson was pushed into the intensive care section. Hiro went up to the front desk and was handed a pill of forms to fill out. He strolled back to the waiting room and started to fill the forms out.

Hiro looked totally calm and collected but in reality he was panicking. His little brother was on the verge of death, if not already dead. Kai on the other hand was panicking on the inside and out. He had a look of complete terror and pacing back and forth, wearing a hole in the floor.

Remembering the others Kai pulled out his cell and walked outside the hospital. He dialled Rei's number and the phone began to ring. It rang 3 times before Rei picked up.

"Hey" Kai said. "We found Ty... I guess… We're at the general hospital… We're not sure yet… Ya… Bye."

He hung up. The automatic doors slide open and Kai walked back in, taking a seat beside Hiro, who shockingly had finished filling out all the sheets.

An awkward silence drifted over the waiting room until Max, Rei, Kenny and Hilary burst threw the front doors.

The four teenagers ran over to Hiro and Kai.

"How is he?" Max asked.

Hiro and Kai looked at each other before Hiro answered.

"We don't know."

"What was his condition when you found him?"

Kai decided to answer this one.

"Drenched in blood, deep gashes and welts covering his body, his ankles and wrists rubbed raw. Chained to a bed and he… he… he wasn't b-breathing." The last part came out as a whisper, but everyone heard him.

Everyone gasped as they heard the condition of one there precious friends.

No one spoke after that and the awkward silence drifted over the waiting room once again.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Tyson: I STILL DON'T KNOW IF I'M ALIVE! *bawls eyes out*

Kai: *hugs Tyson while sending Pirara death glare*

Pirara: *gulp* Well… the nest chapter will be up soon. It will be the final chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**~Normal POV~**

A tall man in a long white coat, black trousers and white shirt with a tie walked up to the six teens sitting in the waiting room. When he approached them they all looked up. He could see bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. They'd been sitting here for nearly twenty four hours awaiting the news of their friend's condition.

"Here for Tyson Granger?" The doctor asked. Kai nodded his head.

"Hoe is he?" He asked not sure he wanted to know.

"He has lost a lot of blood and will need a blood transfusion if not several. He is breathing but needs the help of a machine, in a month he should be able to breathe by himself. H has a broken rib and arm. The welts and gashes will heal over time but will have a scar that starts above his heart and ends at his belly button. Besides that he will be perfectly fine. Oh and he will most likely be traumatized so approach him with caution. He is asleep at the moment. I'll call you when he's awake."

The teens nodded and the doctor left.

"Shit" Kai murmured. Max looked absolutely flabbergasted, Rei had a look of concern, Hiro was mentally beating himself up, and Hilary was crying on Kenny's shoulder while the boy looked concerned and confused.

After waiting for another five and a half hours the doctor reappeared. He walked up to the six teens and motioned them to follow him.

They stopped in front of a door with gold numbers. It was room 612. They pushed open the door and entered.

What they saw brought tears to their eyes and more whispered curses.

At the far side of the room Tyson lay like a corpse. He was breathing into a mask that was pushing air into his lungs. There was a needle stuck in his arm that was connected to an IV drip. You could see wires that went down his shirt that were connected to a heart monitor. His left cheek was purple and swollen. The other had a band-aid and formerly white bandages were wrapped around his head. He also had bandages completely covering his arms and torso. All the bandages were dripping in blood and his right arm was in a cast. There were also welts in the shape of hands on his neck. Also from what they could see his skin has abnormally pale.

"Mister Granger, you have guests." The doctor spoke.

At this Tyson's brown eyes opened and turned to look at his guests. Upon noticing who they were a warm smile appeared on his face, even though fear clouded his eyes.

Instantly they all rushed towards Tyson. Unfortunately the doctor had been right about Tyson being traumatized by this whole ordeal and he went into panic mode. He started to hyperventilate and his heartbeat quickened. Tears escaped his eyes as he shouted.

"NO! Don't Touch Me! Get Away!"

Three nurses rushed in and started to shoe the blade breakers into the hall, where Tyson's grandpa just appeared.

"How's ma Home Dawg." Tyson's grandpa questioned.

"He has just gone in to a panic-attack. If you could all just wait here, we need to calm him down. If we don't he could worsen his injuries or go into a coma. The nurse replied before rushing back into the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

The door slid open and Kai walked back into his lover's hospital room. Tyson had calmed down and was now starring out the window beside his bed.

"Tyson" Kai called out.

Tyson flinched then turned around. Kai could see fear in his eyes, but it soon disappeared as Ty realized who it was.

"Kai" He whispered.

At the sound of his name Kai walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and faced Tyson.

"How do you feel?" Kai pondered.

"Like a bulldozer ran over me than came back for seconds, thirds and fourths."

There was an awkward silence. Crimson starred into milk chocolate.

Abruptly Kai wondered "Tyson, would you mind telling me what happened and what that man did to you?" Ty's eyes widened, but he nodded and began to explain.

"Well, I had finally calmed down and was on my way back home when…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He noticed a dark alley across the street and saw two pairs of eyes glowing in the light of the fading sun. One pair was a luminescent gold and the other was a yellow green._

_Tyson instantly stopped and starred with wide eyes. The eyes just starred back at him. Abruptly a hoarse voice asked:_

"_Are you Tyson Granger?" Tyson shivered, unable to respond._

"_Hey! I asked: are you Tyson Granger?" the hoarse voice repeated._

_Tyson just continued to stare and slowly nodded his head once, it was barely noticeable. He heard the voice sigh with relief and then two figures walked out of the alley turning into men. The man with golden eyes was fairly tall and awfully muscular, like a professional boxer. He had short walnut brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a deep purple t-shirt, torn up jeans and large black hiking boots. Tyson decided that he was the scariest looking guy alive, especially with the pink scar that ran from the corner of his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. _

_The other man was about a foot shorter than the first guy and he had green eyes. His hair was around an inch long and it was auburn. He had pale white skin and he wore a long white lab coat with a dull green shirt and black jeans with white and grey running shoes. He looked really weird. _

"_Aryan we finally found him." Whispered the short one. "What should we do?"_

"_What do you think? We'll capture him!" the taller one, Aryan whispered back sarcastically. "Geez, you can be such a numbskull Colton."_

_The two men crept towards Tyson. Tyson just stop there frozen with fear. The next thing he knew the world was spinning and his vision was blurring, then he fainted._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"After that it was darkness. The next thing I knew I was in a dark, smelly room…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I looked around and saw nothing but a sea of darkness. I tensed, remembering the month after my sixth birthday. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I could hear my mothers last words and then her terrified scream rang threw my ears and my tears started to fall even harder. I forgot about where I was, even though I didn't know where I was and curled up into a ball and bawled my eyes out like I used to. This lasted for a long time. The reason I opened my eyes when I did was because the door to the room I was in opened and light lit up the room, blinding me in the process. I blinked, trying to get used to being able to see something besides darkness. I looked around finally being able to figure out were I was. There wasn't really anything around me. There were four navy blue walls; one had a black door with a bronze knob and giant lock. Besides that there was a small bed in one of the corners with yellow sheets with green patches, or maybe that was mould, yuck. On the walls there were scratches that looked like someone had tried to scrap their way out by using their nails, and some graffiti. The graffiti said 'Help Me!', 'The Devil', and a cluster of lines that kept track of the days that they had been left here. This was definitely not a happy place. I shivered thinking about what might have happened to the people who had been here before me._

_I turned my head back to the door and noticed a figure standing there. The figure moved and walked up to me and bent down butting his face right in mine and breathed out. His breath strongly smelled of smoke and I started to cough. Once I stopped coughing the man forcibly grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the dirty chamber. He dragged me down a poorly lit hall. There were photos all along the walls. Some of young people, some of old ones, and every so often there was a picture of a beautiful day, with people out on a picnic, laughing and smiling. The pictured made me smile. It reminded me of the old days when my mom and dad, Hiro and I used to go to the town park and have picnics with ham and cheese sandwiches, egg salad, chocolate chip muffins, and lemonade, and we'd spend the whole day there flying kites, laughing, talking, and playing on the playground. It's been 9 years since then and he still remembered those days as if they had happened just last week._

_Suddenly the man flung me to the floor and I hit it with a loud crack as my right arm broke. I screamed out in excruciating pain and held onto my arm rolling onto my back, and my tears started to flow. The man grunted, and turned around and bowed to a man who was sitting on the other end of the room, his chin in his hand as he sighed in boredom. He made a hand gesture and the man behind me left the room. As I studied the bored man, I got this feeling that I knew him somehow. I extended my neck trying to get a better look. It then hit me, it was Aryan! So he was the leader of this little fiasco. But why had the boss personally come out of his way to capture me? Was it really that important that I was captured? I sighed totally confused._

_The man stood up and strode over towards m, his shoes clinking against the tile floors every time his heel hit the floor. He stopped beside me and, just as the other man had done bent down to my level, which at the time was very low seeing that I was lying on the floor. He then breathed in my face, but I heard him mumble "So this is the great Tyson Granger…" as he did. I looked up at him confused. Duh, of course it was me. You asked me that question when we first met. Then again you didn't get a real good look at me then. _

_He grabbed my arm that was not broken and lifted me off the floor and dropped me on my feet. I looked at him still confused. Why had he put me on my feet?_

"_What do you want with me?" I asked, eyeing Aryan._

"_What do __**I **__want?" Aryan laughed maliciously and then continued on with his answer. "I want your bit beast, the legendary Dragoon, and I want you dead."_

"_Why?" I asked not positive I wanted to know the answer._

"_Because he is the most powerful bit beast, but I can't control it unless the current master is dead."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_How many times must I say this boy? Your bit beast Dragoon is the most powerful bit beast in the world and I am going to control it. But a bit beast can only have one master at a time; there fore you must be eliminated." _

"_B-but, Dragoon would never betray me and definitely wouldn't work for you."_

"_Oh yes he will. He has no choice." And with that Aryan let out an unpleasant laugh and snapped his fingers. Two strong men in black walked into the room. "Put him in the 7__th__ chamber." "Yes sir" the men responded and grabbed my arms harshly, causing me scream in agony as they pulled my by my broken arm back down the long, poorly lit corridor._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Th-then he t-took a-a r-room and ch-chained me to a b-bed and, a-and h-h-h-he, he…" Tyson couldn't continue. He broke down. Tears ran down his face and his shoulders began to shake as he wrapped his left arm around his stomach.

Kai's heart hurt to see his angel in so much pain.

"Don't worry Ty, it's all over. Aryan will never bother you again. You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"N-no, it's f-fine. I'll continue." Tyson replied meekly.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Tyson sat a large bed in an old dirty room. There was dust on every thing and it was causing Tyson to sneeze none stop. He couldn't believe that Coltin had shoved him in here; well actually he wasn't but oh well. But Coltin hadn't gotten him in here with out a fight. Plus he had stolen Dragoon from him. Tyson had been very upset and still is and had unleashed his anger on Coltin. Let's just say he'll be needing stitches and he won't be moving around for a while._

_The door opened and Aryan walked in closing and locking the door behind him. He had a smirk plastered on his face and Tyson didn't like it. Aryan started to walk towards Tyson. Tyson instantly became afraid and started to scoot to the edge of the bed. As soon as he moved he became dizzy, his vision blurred and there was a shooting pain in the back of his head causing him to fall against the bed. When his back hit the bed chains and cuffs came out of nowhere attaching themselves to his wrists and ankles attaching him to the bed. Tyson was over come with fear and began pulling and the chains and trying to break free from there grasp, but the movements only made the pain on the back of his head and in his broken arm greater. _

_Aryans smirk grew eviler as he became aware of the Tyson struggling to get away and the fear that clouded his eyes. He sat down on the edge gazed at Tyson. Slowly he reached out his hand stroking Tyson's cheek. Tyson glared daggers at Aryan's hand while trying to bite it._

"_Don't. Touch. Me!" Tyson growled._

"_Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. I only wish to make your last moments alive pleasurable." Aryan said 'Oh so innocently'. _

"_Ha. Like anything you do could be pleasurable."_

_Aryan glared at Tyson and then slapped him across the face. Tyson let out a scream of pain and his eyes became watery. _

"_I won't tolerate any back sass." With that said he pulled a scarf out of his pocket and tied it over Tyson's mouth._

_Aryan started to undo Tyson's red jacket. Remembering that he wouldn't be able to remove it do to the chains he grasped his red shirt and the yellow jacket tightly, ripping them both off._

_Tyson starred as Aryan's hand softly dragged it across his chest and over his stomach, sending a shiver down his spine. _

"_You know Tyson," Aryan whispered into Tyson's ear, his voice husky. "You're really cute."_

_With that said Tyson began to squirm again. You could hear cracking as his arm broke in several other places. The chains dug into his fine skin and his ankles and wrists bled. Tears furiously ran down his face, his eyes clouded with fear._

_After a few minutes Tyson was drained of all strength and fell against the bed. Aryan smirked at him and pulled a switch blade from his coat pocket. The tip of the blade pressed against the spot above Tyson's heart. The blade easily pierced his skin easily and blood began to trickle from the cut. Aryan dragged the blade across Tyson's chest until he reached his belly button, leaving a large red streak of blood across his stomach and chest. As Tyson wailed in pain, losing blood fast, Aryan cackled evilly and licked the blood of the blade._

_Aryan stabbed the blade into the bed beside Tyson's head and moved his hands to the buckle on Tyson's pants, also ripping those off._

"_This is going to be fun." He purred into Tyson's ear. Tyson's eyes enlarged, they were completely masked by fear and pain._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"That's all. After that it's all a blur of pain, fear and blood…" He finished.

Kai's eyes widened and his fist clenched.

_That bastard raped him! There's no way he's going to live._

Kai turned his attention back to his shivering lover who was now bawling his eyes out.

"Tyson…" He breathed.

He leaned over and scooped the younger boy into a hug, minding his broken arm and rib. Tyson flinched and tensed at the contact. Memories of Aryan flashed threw his mind and he began to panic. Then he heard southing words being whispered into his ear by Kai. He relaxed and allowed himself to be engulfed by the warmth of his boyfriend.

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually Tyson's sobbing subdued and turned into ragged breaths.

Kai felt Tyson go limp. He looked down to find him in a deep, peaceful slumber. He placed the boy back on the bed. He planted a kiss on Tyson's forehead before quietly slipping out of the room.

When he arrived in the waiting room everyone's attention was upon him. They quickly surrounded him.

"How is he?" Max asked.

"To some it up I'd say he's mentally and physically scarred." Kai answered.

"Do you know how it happened?"

"Yeah"

"So…?"

"I think it's something he'll have to tell you himself. But it's not a pretty story, so don't pressure him. He cried himself to sleep after telling me."

The group fell into silence once again, before Kai stated.

"Hiro we need to talk. Come here."

Hiro did just that as everyone else left to get food or sat back down.

"Hiro, why did Tyson run off? What did you say to him?"

"…" Hiro stayed silent, his head fell in shame.

"Hiro, why?"

"…um… "

"?"

"Well, once we got to the kitchen…"

_**FLASHBACK – Hiro's POV**_

_I threw Tyson into the kitchen and slammed the door closed. Tyson sat on the floor, staring up at me. He had no idea what was going on. I walked over to him and bent down. _

"_Break up with him." I ordered. My little brother just continued to stare at me._

"_Huh?"_

"_Break up with him?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Duh, Kai!"_

"_No"_

"_Do it"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because he's a bastard."_

"_How would you know? Have you ever seriously talked to him?"_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_You never gave him a chance."_

"_Your point?"_

"_I bet if you talked to him you guys would find out that you're not that different and become friends."_

"_Ha! I will never become his friend." _

"_Why not?"_

"_That's not of importance. All that's important is that you break up with him!"_

"_I won't! I love him!"_

"_Ya? That may be so but so but he's probably just in it because of lust."_

"_He isn't!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course! Kai loves me!"_

"_He doesn't! Break up with him!"_

"_That's a lie!"_

"_Do it!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_NO"_

"_YES"_

"_NO"_

"_YES"_

"_NO"_

"_YES! HE'S A HORRIBLE MAN"_

"_**I HATE YOU" **__and then I watched as Tyson ran from the room and then I heard the font door open and slam closed._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**~Normal POV~**

"And that's what happened. I hate you and wanted you guys to break up. I'm extremely protective of him and I guess he just finally snapped. Dammit, this whole thing is my fault!"

"No it's not." Kai reassured. Why? Who knows. "Wait, you said 'hated'. It's in past tense; does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"Well, during this event I saw how much you love him and what you'd do for him. I now believe that I can trust you with him. But if you ever make him cry, I'll…"

"Don't worry, I won't"

Hiro gave him a genuine smile before patting his back and joining the others.

Kai smiled to himself.

_Maybe Hiro isn't so bad. He's just overprotective, in a way, sort of like me. I guess Ty's right, we are similar and could possibly become friends._

* * *

Kai scooped Tyson's hands in his own and gave then a squeeze. Tyson murmured before sleepy brown eyes fluttered open. His head turned and a kind smile formed on his face. Kai smiled back and kissed Tyson's forehead.

It's been three months since the kidnapping. Tyson has made a full recovery. Well except for the scar on his chest and stomach, and his right arm. He broke it so severally that he will no longer be able to beyblade. After Tyson heard that he went into a state of depression for two weeks, even now the subject is touchy. Anyway, Tyson is being discharged today and everyone came to pick him up. They are all in his room at the moment.

"Ready to go little bro?" Hiro asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this day for the last two months and twenty nine days." Tyson replied jumping out of his hospital bed and slipping his shoes on.

"True" Hiro laughed.

Kai took hold of Tyson's hand and they all started out of the hospital. Kai slid his free hand into his coat pocket. His hand touched something metal and he gasped. Tyson felt him gasp and looked at him.

"Kai?" He asked, concern etched on his beautiful features.

"Oh… Um… I kind of forgot, but…" Kai mumbled pulling the metal object out of his pocket and holding it out to Tyson. Tyson gave him a quizzically look before taking the object and gasped.

"Dragoon!" Tyson exclaimed. This caught everyone's attention and they looked at the blade laying on Tyson's.

"But how?" he asked ignoring the others.

"I took it back from the man who kidnapped you."

"THANK YOU" Ty glomped his boyfriend who stood there rigid. Tyson remembered his brother was there and let go, looking at the ground.

Hiro looked surprised and looked at Kai. Kai instantly averted his eyes causing Hiro to sigh. He walked up to Tyson and placed his hand on Ty's shoulder.

"Ty, it's alright. I'm cool with it. Kai and I talked."

"Eh?"

"I said, I'm cool with you two going out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

Tyson's eyes lit up and he hugged his brother whilst yelling.

"Thank you, Thank You! THANK YOU"

Ty then grabbed his brother's hand and ran over to Kai. He let go of Hiro's hand and slung his arm over his brother's shoulders. He then threw his other arm over Kai's shoulders and they started to walk.

"Today's turning out to be the best day ever." Tyson proclaimed to the world.

**Owari**

Tyson: I'M ALIVE! * punches air*

Pirara: Of course. It had to have a happy ending.

Kai: Happy ending? You made it so that Tyson can't blade anymore. You took away my love's passion and my ultimate rival.

Tyson: Hey! That's true, but at least I have you. *kisses Kai's cheek*

Kai: *pounces on Ty and starts making out*

Pirara: … This is awkward * shirt lands on head, sweat drops* …

Anyway! Thanks for reading Brothers and Kidnapping `til the end. Man, I hope the ending wasn't to crappy. I'm not very good at writing endings.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

On that note, Bye! I'm off to write a new FanFic!


End file.
